What Keeps Him Up At Night
by Pikadaj
Summary: One-Shot, set after chapter 009:Mask. Dark can't sleep and it's up to Daisuke to find out why... and what does Satoshi have to do with it?


**Name**: What Keeps Him Up At Night  
**Author**: Pikadaj  
**Sumary**: One-Shot, set after chapter 009:Mask. Dark can't sleep and it's up to Daisuke to find out why...

* * *

Daisuke sighs softly, burying his head into his pillow. So much had happened today, and while he is used to Dark still having remaining energy after a job after they switch back, he can't remember it ever being _this_ bad before...

He slowly shifts his eyes up to the digital alarm next to the clock, bleary eyes focussing on the numbers which blink 03:14 AM. He sighs again, closing his eyes. 'Come on, Dark... I have school tomorrow...' He groans mentally, trying to get Dark to calm down.

Granted, it's not like Dark is actually _talking_ to him right now. Oh no, Daisuke is very glad about that. He loves the guy, really, but when he starts talking... well... a lot is needed to get his counter part to shut up. Times like that always remind him why Dark is called a _curse_.

But Dark doesn't even need to talk to keep him up all night even though Daisuke himself has been tired enough to sleep for several hours now; around 11PM to be exact. However, Dark has been keeping him up for four long hours so far, simply by muttering and mumbling the occasional word.

There is no doubt in Daisuke's mind that if he could, Dark would be rolling over the ground while tugging his hair. He can feel the frustration rolling off of the other in waves, together with anxiousness.

'Anxiousness?' Daisuke thinks, blinking a few times as his mind sobers up a little. He can count the times Dark has become anxious on one hand, really. Worry and sleep battle each other, yet in the end worry wins out.

Rolling onto his back, Daisuke tries to call out to Dark. 'Dark?'

His only reply seems to be the thief muttering; 'I can't believe it...' something that Daisuke has heard the other mutter several times over the past few hours now. In fact, he's been hearing it ever since they left the museum.

Daisuke frowns lightly, trying to think back what happened. They had gotten the item, just like always. They had gotten the Moonlight Mask, escaped, delivered the item to his mother, then Daisuke went up to his room to finish up his homework before going to bed. It has been the same ritual as with nearly every other art piece they have stolen.

This, however, only causes Daisuke's frown to deepen. There has been nothing, absolutely _nothing_ out of place today. They went in, Hiwatari Satoshi tried to stop them, they went out with the art work. Nothing. Is. Different.

Well, of course there was the whole deal with the guy trying to film his, preferably as Dark. But even if that was annoying, it can't be that Dark is upset over _that_ considering the guy wanted to film Dark in the first place... And hey, after that Dark got jumped by a horde of girls, Daisuke figures Dark would be _happy_. Not like... this.

'Dark, please talk to me. What's wrong?' Daisuke tries, pleading with his curse. 'Something is upsetting you, but what?' Confusion is obvious in his mental plea.

'Ung. I just can't believe it... Can't believe it... No. I _refuse_ to believe it...' Dark grumbles, and when Daisuke focusses he can actually see the curse sitting in a corner of his mind, arms wrapped around his knees and glaring at what can be accounted for as a floor.

'Can't believe what?' Daisuke tries, hoping that Dark will actually reply to him this time, and to his surprise, Dark actually lifts his head, looking at him with what seems to be a confused glare.

'I just can't believe how good creepy-boy looks in drag!'

Well. That was definitely the last thing Daisuke thought would be the possibility... He sighs, unable to supress the smile on his lips as he shakes his head. 'Just give it up, Dark. If it'll make you feel better you can always confront him on it with the next job I guess?' He tries.

Granted, normally he wouldn't support Dark spending too much time with Satoshi, but as worry passed his desire to sleep returned. If saying that could calm Dark down... hey, why not?

'Hm... Maybe I should...' Dark muses, pondering over this before his usual smirk spreads over his lips. 'Heh, boy won't know what comes over him.' His smirk turns into a playful grin and not for the first time, Daisuke is glad that he's not the center of Dark's thoughts right now.

A shiver runs over his spine. 'Forgive me Hiwatari... But it's every man for himself.' Daisuke thinks, feeling slightly guilty over bringing whatever may happen over Satoshi. However, the guilt is soon gone as he falls asleep, grateful that Dark seems to have calmed down once more.

* * *

**Well, this is originally a [short] one-shot, but who knows? I might continue it as a DarkxSatoshi fic. That pairing needs more loving anyway v.v;;**


End file.
